fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter
Monster Hunter is a series of action-role playing video games by Capcom that also spawned to other media. The series is set in a fantasy world and the player takes on the role of the titular hunters. Video games Main games The main games and their updates/adaptations are: *''Monster Hunter'' (March 11, 2004), PlayStation 2. **''Monster Hunter G'' (January 20, 2005), PlayStation 2. Also released for Wii in 2009. ***''Monster Hunter Portable'' (December 1, 2005), PSP. Known outside Japan as Monster Hunter Freedom. *''Monster Hunter 2'' (February 16, 2006), PlayStation 2. Alternatively titled Monster Hunter Dos. **''Monster Hunter Portable 2nd'' (February 22, 2007), PSP. Known outside Japan as Monster Hunter Freedom 2. ***''Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G'' (March 27, 2008), PSP. Known outside Japan as Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. *''Monster Hunter 3'' (August 1, 2009), Wii. Alternatively titled Monster Hunter Tri. **''Monster Hunter Portable 3rd'' (December 1, 2010), PSP. ***''Monster Hunter Portable 3rd HD ver.'' (August 25, 2011), PlayStation 3. **''Monster Hunter 3G'' (December 10, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. Known outside Japan as Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Later also released for Wii U. *''Monster Hunter 4'' (September 14, 2013), Nintendo 3DS. Only released in Japan. **''Monster Hunter 4G'' (October 11, 2014), Nintendo 3DS. Released outside Japan as Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. Compilations: *''Monster Hunter Dual Pack'' (October 17, 2011), PSP. Including Monster Hunter Freedom 2 and Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. Monster Hunter Frontier sub-series The Frontier games and their expansions are: *''Monster Hunter Frontier Online'' (June 21, 2007), PC. Also released in 2010 for Xbox 360, already updated to season 8.5. **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 1.5'' (December 5, 2007) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0'' (January 8, 2008) ***''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.5'' (April 8, 2008) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0'' (July 8, 2008) ***''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.5'' (September 8, 2008) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0'' (December 17, 2008) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0'' (April 8, 2009) ***''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5 2nd Anniversary'' (June 2009) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0'' (September 16, 2009) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0'' (December 9, 2009) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0'' (April 21, 2010) ***''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.5'' (June 10, 2010) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0'' (September 29, 2010) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10'' (January 26, 2011) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1'' (April 20, 2011) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2'' (September 29, 2011) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3'' (February 1, 2012) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4'' (May 23, 2012) **''Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5'' (October 17, 2012) *''Monster Hunter Frontier G'' (April 17, 2013), PC, Xbox 360. Later also released for PlayStation 3, Wii U and PlayStation Vita. The original version is specifically called Monster Hunter Frontier G1. **''Monster Hunter Frontier G2'' (July 10, 2013) **''Monster Hunter Frontier G3'' (October 16, 2013) ***''Monster Hunter Frontier G3.1'' (December 18, 2013) **''Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine'' (April 23, 2014) **''Monster Hunter Frontier G5'' (July 23, 2014) ***''Monster Hunter Frontier G5.2'' (September 24, 2014) **''Monster Hunter Frontier G6'' (November 19, 2014) ***''Monster Hunter G6.1'' (February 18, 2015) **''Monster Hunter Frontier G7'' (April 15, 2015) **''Monster Hunter Frontier G8'' (July 22, 2015) **''Monster Hunter Frontier G9'' (November 18, 2015) Other games *''Monster Hunter i'' (February 6, 2006), mobile phone. *''MonHan Diary: Mobile Felyne Village'' (August 10, 2010), mobile phone. *''MonHan Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village'' (August 26, 2010), PSP. *''Monster Hunter Dynamic Hunting'' (June 1, 2011), iOS. *''MonHan Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village G'' (August 10, 2011), PSP. *''Monster Hunter: Phantom Island Voyage'' (December 2011), mobile phone. *''Minna to MonHun Card Master'' (February 21, 2012), mobile phone. Later updated into Minna to MonHun Card Master G. *''Felyne de Puzzle'' (July 19, 2012), PSP. *''Monster Hunter Massive Hunting'' (February 4, 2013), iOS, Android. *''MonHan Shouten Airou de Bazaar (2013), iOS, Android. *''Monster Hunter Online'' (June 28, 2013), PC. *''Monster Hunter Big Game Hunting Quest'' (October 29, 2013), iOS, Android. *''Monster Hunter Frontier: Egg Run'' (2014), iOS, Android, mobile phone. *''Monster Hunter Mezeporta Reclamation'' (November 27, 2014), PC. *''Monster Hunter Spirits'' (June 25, 2015), Arcade. *''Monster Hunter Explore'' (Fall 2015), iOS, Android. *''MonHan Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village DX'' (September 10, 2015), Nintendo 3DS. *''Monster Hunter X'' (November 28, 2015), Nintendo 3DS. *''Monster Hunter Stories'' (2016), Nintendo 3DS. Other media A manga based on the series titled Monster Hunter Orage was published in 4 volumes between May 2008 and June 2009. A series of trading cards based on the series called Monster Hunter Hunting Card was released on October 25, 2008 with periodic updates through 2009. An anime based on the MonHan Diary subseries, titled MH Diary: Giri Giri Airu Village was released in 10 episodes starting on August 5, 2010. Links to other series Category:Capcom Category:Series